


We wont gain weight

by Dpes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpes/pseuds/Dpes
Summary: For get beached 2020 Theo and Jackson have to spendquarantine together how they spend their time might leave them a little bigger(or a lot )
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	We wont gain weight

Jackson and theo sat on Jackson expensive couch board out of their minds they had nothing to do during quarantine of course they couldn't get sick thanks to their werewolf abilities but had still been ordered by their Alpha to stay home unfortunately for theo he was over at Jackson when they got told to stay put "Am so board "whined Theo as he was laying up side down on the couch Jackson looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes 

"So what do you want me to do about it "said Jackson but before theo could answer both his and theo beiles let out loud rumbling sound even through they had only eaten breakfast an hour before hand 

"I guess we could get something to eat "said Theo rubbing his stomach Jackson nodded and went on his delivery app and ordered the food half an hour later the coffee table was covered in take out boxes 

"Man I hope we dont get fat eating like this "said Jackson stuffing some noodles in to his mouth 

"Dude there no way we will get fat "replied Theo laughing as he digged in to his meal 

3 months later Scott Stiles and Derek where hanging out the quarantine was over and they were just waiting for theo and Jackson to show up all three were shocked when they saw theo and Jackson waddle in they had gotten fat their t shirt at least three sizes to small showing of their large beiles and highlighted their moobs "Wow you guys got fat "said Stiles laughing as he poked Jackson and theo beiles each finger sinking in the fat 

"No we haven't "said Theo and Jackson in complete denial about their weight gain 

"Anyway I think it time you guys do some running "said Derek shaking theo belly making both Jackson and theo groan at the word running 

"Maybe after a snack "said Theo as he and Jackson both pullout a chocolate bar each and started eating making their friends shake their heads


End file.
